


Mysteries

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: #ThickPlot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan moves to the Quileute reservation near her old home in the town of Forks. As well as making friends, she uncovers a shocking, mortifying secret she never knew she had been keeping...<br/>A Jake/Bella story with a twist ALL HUMAN!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysteries

 

**Coming Home**

* * *

 

 

Looking out of the plane window, I smile...finally I'm coming home to the town I was born in. Dang Renee for taking me away. As much as I loved my daft, hair-brained mother, sometimes I couldn't help but blame her for the relationship- or lack of- with my father Charlie.

Well, it didn't help any now. Now that he's dead... Maybe it's a mistake to come here, so many memories. The good ones outweigh the bad. I reason with myself. Soon enough the flight attendant tells us to buckle up, as we are heading into Port Angeles Airport. Hailing a taxi, I tell the driver to take me to La Push, Ivy Cottage. Nice name, huh? When we arrive, I steeled myself and approached the cosy yet dilapidated cottage which I can now call my home. Unlocking the door, I see the furniture has been covered with white sheets, and has a fine layer of dust settling on top. I peek under them all, until I find the sofa, a comfortable three-seater which I can lounge on until I can be bothered to venture further into the rooms of this house.

Luckily I got this house with furniture already installed I sigh, reflecting on everything that has happened to me in the past five years. Charlie dying of a heart attack, Renee following soon after. She told me she was guilty of leaving him, and taking me with her, in consequently cutting off all my ties with him and all the friends I had there. Yes, at the time I was only four years old, but it felt like the end of the world...even if I didn't understand it, I still knew mum was going to Phoenix with me, but not dad.

She committed suicide. She was never a good mother...mostly the best friend you would always have. She joked that I was the middle aged daughter, and her the child. Effectively she was true. No caring mother would do that to their daughter! It was bad enough leaving dad, but then she did that. Sometimes I think that I hate her for it. But I couldn't. She's my mother! A crazy one at that... I never really had much of a life in Phoenix, a few friends, no boyfriend. I wasn't complaining. I'm not like that.

Sighing, I heave myself up off of the couch, knowing that I should get some sort of order out of the mess that was my house. Climbing the stairs, I see a spacious landing with four doors leading off it. One by one, I see the rooms that I can now call my home. There are three luxurious bedrooms and one bathroom going on spa. But two of the bedrooms have on suites. Yay! Settling down on the bed in the master bedroom, I drift off to sleep. Cheers to a new start.....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! This is my first ever story....so feel the love and REVIEW!!! Currently have no beta sooooo, don't be surprised if you find errors. Thnx for reading again!!!


End file.
